


Special Lover

by D_YKWIA7



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_YKWIA7/pseuds/D_YKWIA7
Summary: 豆四，迟到的情人节文，一切ooc怪我。
Relationships: Lionel Fusco/John Reese





	Special Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 豆四，迟到的情人节文，一切ooc怪我。

情人节对一些人来说总是有着特殊的意义，满街的店铺都摆出了精美包装的商品，吸引着每一对情侣为对方在这一天留下独一无二的回忆。Fusco望着车窗外依偎在一起低声耳语的年轻男女，想到自己曾经也有过这样的时光，和自己爱的姑娘走在街上，不时冒出的笑话逗得对方一直发笑，故意放慢脚步仿佛这样就能阻止终要到来的道别。他们后来结婚了，在神父面前宣誓“直至死亡将我们分离”，但最终早出晚归的工作和无止境的酗酒打碎了所有美好的幻想。离婚、争夺抚养权、为了人情一步步变成腐败警察，就在他也开始任由自己堕落下去时，John Reese打破了他原本的生活。

亮起的绿灯暂时将他从回忆里抽离，驶过下一个路口再转弯就到了第八分局。Fusco将车停在路边的车位上，看了看表，确认时间充裕后又到街边买了一杯咖啡，随后便开始一天的工作。警探整理着手里的文件，都是些已经结束的案子，只要完成这些结案报告他就能悠闲地在办公桌前坐到下班，当然前提是那位传奇先生不会像往常一样突然将他叫到什么犯罪现场。

Fusco翻着纸张一一确认案子的细节，脑子里又忍不住想到两个星期前他把昏迷的Reese从一帮混混手里救出来，将现场交给该辖区的警察后，他们随便到路边找了一家旅馆就做了一晚上。整整一晚，Fusco都在为Reese那套自我奉献精神而愤怒，更多的是两人确认关系后Reese依然在神秘救人工作中将他推开时心中无法平复的酸楚与失落。事后回想起来，警探总觉得自己那天有点过火了，即使那个高大的男人在听到他的道歉后露出一脸无所谓的表情。

不知道他现在需不需要我的帮忙。Fusco不假思索地拨通了手机上那串号码，机械的嘟嘟声从话筒中传出，就在警探认为对面不会接起这通电话打算挂断时，电话另一头响起模糊的汽车鸣笛声，紧接着就是那熟悉而又低沉的嗓音。

“有什么事吗，Lionel？”

“没事，就是想问问你今天有没有什么需要我帮忙的。”

另一边的那个男人没有立即回答他，取而代之的是不平稳并且有些急促的呼吸。

“我都已经搞定了， 一会儿见。”

Fusco对Reese这番话摸不着头脑，还没等他问清楚通话就被对方终止了，警探只有无奈地耸耸肩继续手头的工作。直到一小时后他望着双手戴着手铐坐在拘留室的Reese，Fusco终于知道了他电话里的那句话是什么意思。

“这个人在路边骑走了别人的摩托车，我还有别的案子要忙，就麻烦你看一下他了。”警员拍了拍Fusco的肩膀后离开了房间。

Fusco把自己剩下的报告扔到Reese面前的桌子上：“偷摩托车，怎么我一点都不奇怪呢？哦，我知道，你这是为了救人。”

Reese不置可否地撇了撇嘴：“我以为你见到我会很高兴，毕竟今天可是情人节。”

“是啊，我情人节可不放假。”Fusco指了指桌上的报告，“我还有工作要做，你最好安安静静地就这么坐着。”说完警探随手拉了一把椅子坐到Reese对面，为自己的报告做最后的收尾。

安静的房间里偶尔能听到门外人们的谈话声，剩下的就是警探翻阅纸张的声音。Fusco当然知道今天是情人节，他早在一个月前就预定了一家高级餐厅的座位，打算给Reese一个惊喜。虽然Reese突然的出现打乱了他心中原有的计划，但至少他不能因为没有及时完成工作让整个晚餐泡汤。

全神贯注的警探忽略了对面衣服摩擦发出的窸窣声，等他终于无法将自己的注意力集中在工作上而抬起头时，他看到Reese风衣的下摆因为大岔开的双腿垂在两侧，被手铐铐住戴着皮手套的手隔着西装裤揉捏着腿间明显勃起的阴茎。Fusco望着这个场景咽了咽口水，感到自己身上也开始燥热起来。Reese显然感受到了对面警探的视线，于是更加肆无忌惮地为自己手淫。他解开自己的西装裤放出完全勃起的性器，用被皮革包裹的手指画圈摩擦着顶端的小口，另一只手上下撸动着柱身。

惨白的灯光照在Reese微微扬起的脸上，细长的睫毛在眼下投出一片阴影，因为情热流出的汗水顺着他的颧骨滴落，张开的嘴里发出一声又一声低吟。警探小腹一阵燥热，他把手伸到裤裆用力地捏了几下，妄想可以缓解这视觉上的冲击。Reese像是马上就要高潮一样，突然加快了手上撸动的动作，手里粗长的阴茎被捏得发红，呻吟里夹杂着微弱的哭泣声。身体本能的快感将他脑子里最后的理智完全侵占，突如其来的高潮让Reese浑身颤抖着射到了自己的手里。精液顺着虎口从手背流下，白色的液体在皮手套上显得异常色情。

Fusco盯着还处在高潮余韵中的男人：睫毛被溢出的泪水打湿，微张的嘴汲取着空气，向后扬起的头将脆弱的脖颈完全暴露在眼前，身下的手依旧有一下没一下地套弄着逐渐变软的阴茎。警探拼命摇了摇头想让自己冷静下来，他可没有忘记这里是警局。正当Fusco努力想让自己集中在报告上时，他忽然感觉到身下有什么柔软的东西撩拨着腿间依旧火热的坚挺。Reese脱下一只脚的鞋子，用脚背蹭过警探的大腿根部，隔着裤子用脚趾勾勒着那根粗大阴茎的曲线。Fusco再也忍不住了，瞬间起身的动作让椅子在地板上发出刺耳的响声，他绕过桌子一把把满脸笑容的Reese拎起来按到桌子上。

警探伸手按住身下人的后颈，Reese顽劣地咬了一口他的下嘴唇后，两个人舌吻起来。唾液交换的声响充斥在狭小的房间里，Reese下意识地顶动胯部感受Fusco的阴茎戳在他大腿的软肉上，被手铐限制活动的双手艰难地解着对方的腰带。Fusco的另一只手也没有闲着，他拉下Reese已经褪到一半的裤子后便熟练地摸向后面柔软的穴口。警探的手指先是触摸到一根细绳，在反应过来前他已经下意识地把那个东西拉了出来。跳蛋被拽出来时掠过前列腺的刺激激得Reese前面又有了抬头的趋势。

Fusco关掉低频率震动着的玩具，拿着它在Reese眼前晃了晃：“别跟我说你今天一天都塞着这个。”

Reese难耐地用鼻尖蹭着警探的脸庞：“赶紧操进来，Lionel……我已经润滑过了……”Reese的声音总有种诱人的魅力，Fusco不得不承认他太喜欢听这个男人叫他的名字了。

随后警探立即将充血的阴茎抵在Reese的穴口上，稍一用力温热的穴肉就包住了性器的顶端。Fusco缓慢地挺身将自己送到深处，充分润滑过的后穴很轻松地就吞下了警探那过分粗大的根部。警探过于熟悉Reese身上的敏感点，他有意无意地擦过腺体，看着身下这个强势的男人在情欲的泥沼里变得眼神涣散。若即若离的快感让Reese已然再次挺立的阴茎前端流出一股股前液，他胡乱扭动起腰肢，嘴里喃喃着Fusco的名字：“Lionel，Lionel……”

Fusco爱惨了Reese现在的模样，漂亮的绿色眼睛里面全是对他的渴求。警探加快了抽插的速度，每一下都重重地碾过Reese体内那一点。猛烈的撞击让Reese无法平稳地站立，他两条腿挂在Fusco腰上，为了保持身体平衡双手紧紧搂住警探的脖子，可怜的阴茎只能靠着衬衫的摩擦获取些微薄的快感。

就在两个人都沉溺在这场性爱中的时候，门外突然响来了阵阵脚步声，对话的声音由远及近，近到屋里的两个人能清晰地听到聊天内容。

“今天是情人节，你打算怎么过？”

“我想在烛光晚宴里向女朋友求婚来着，我们都交往五年了。”

“哇哦，那我先提前祝贺你了。”

Reese紧咬着自己的嘴唇不让自己发出一声呻吟。Fusco感受到身下人轻微颤抖的身体，不禁想看他究竟能憋多久。警探恶劣地拿起放在一边的跳蛋，调到最高档后直接握上了Reese一直被冷落的阴茎开始撸动。出乎意料的触碰让原本就聚集在眼眶里的眼泪流了下来，Reese把头埋在警探的颈窝里，后穴也因为过度的玩弄开始剧烈收缩。Fusco的下体被柔软的穴肉绞得发疼，他一边变换角度冲撞着Reese体内的敏感点，一边将手里的跳蛋和性器捏得更紧。

前后被一起操弄的Reese终于忍不住迎来了高潮，痉挛的下体喷射出精液，他只感觉到眼前一片空白。然而警探却没有因为他的高潮放过那根抽动着的阴茎，Fusco将跳蛋按在Reese的顶端，用手猛烈摩擦着。射精后高度敏感的身体再也无法忍受这样的快感，Reese开始在警探的耳边哀求，伸出舌头讨好般舔舐起Fusco的耳廓，身下强烈的射精感和射不出东西的疼痛让他整个人开始全身抽搐。Fusco也在又一次后穴的收缩里，射进了Reese的体内。

“嘿，嘿，你还好吗？”警探抽出开始变软的下体，浓稠的精液随着动作一滴滴落在桌子和地板上。Reese依然保持着挂在Fusco身上的姿势，两条腿无力地耷拉着。正当警探想抽身检查Reese的情况时，那个男人开口了：“不要动。”沙哑的声音满是疲惫。Fusco立即停下自己的动作，转而轻轻搂住Reese的身体，感受着他打在自己脖侧的呼吸。没过多久，警探就感觉到怀抱里的人直起了身子，他心里有点遗憾，他一直都想好好抱抱Reese，告诉他自己会永远守在他身边。

Reese抬起头，脸上满是汗水和泪水，濡湿的眼睛温柔地盯着对面的人。他用鼻尖蹭着对方的，随后抬起自己戴着手铐的手委屈地说：“Detective Fusco可以帮我解开吗？我这样可不好收拾自己。除非你想放弃仅剩不多的写报告时间来帮我清洁身体。”

Fusco拿出钥匙解开手铐，故作恼怒地说道：“你也知道我还有工作要做。”

“当然，我从未质疑过你的工作能力。”Reese摘下附着着精液的手套，随手塞进口袋里，便用提前准备的湿巾擦拭起黏腻的下半身。Fusco草草将自己整理干净后连忙拾起散落在地上的纸张，他校对着被打乱的页数，想到今晚预定的晚餐，头也不抬地说道：“我今晚预定了Eleven Madison Park的两个座位。”另一边衣服翻动的声音戛然而止，正当Fusco感到迷惑准备抬起头再次开口询问时，Reese从衣服内袋拿出两张电影票：“我本想着我们可以去看场电影。”

警探愣了一下，随即开口：“我订了八点的座位，电影是几点的？”

“九点半开场。”

Fusco接过电影票确认了地址，又满不在意地递还给Reese：“也许我们两个都能赶上，只要他们上餐快一点。”警探边说边将写完的报告夹在文件夹中，“今晚来我家吧，Lee学校棒球队集训，最近都不在家。”

“嗯哼。”Reese应了一声，抬头看向已经走到门边打算开门的Fusco。他跟着走了过去，将手覆盖在警探手上，低头在对方唇角留下浅浅的吻：“谢谢你，Lionel。”

“是啊，我也爱你。”


End file.
